


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by MistressPandora



Series: The Metallicar Soundtrack [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPandora/pseuds/MistressPandora
Summary: A drunken peanut butter sandwich break leads to spontaneous kitchen sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Def Leppard's ["Pour Some Sugar on Me"](https://youtu.be/AQ4xwmZ6zi4).

“Seriously, you went through that crazy bee phase of yours and you never had peanut butter and honey sandwiches?” Dean demanded.

Castiel shook his head and took another swig directly from the bottle of whiskey. “I do not require food, Dean.”

“Pffft, so? Come on. You, me, kitchen. Now.” He swung his leg off the arm of the chair and climbed to his feet. He staggered to the kitchen, bracing a hand against the doorway. Drinking with Cas was always a study in extremes.

Said angel lowered himself into a seat at the table while Dean rustled around in the cabinets. Where the hell had Sam put the bread? “Little brothers,” he muttered. “Aha!” He emerged from the pantry hoisting a loaf of bread and two jars over his head like a conquering hero. He stumbled a pace away from the chair next to Cas. “Damn uneven floor. Okay,” he said, falling into the chair. “Now, to correct the travesty.” He piled the peanut butter onto one slice of bread, which he set on a napkin. “Shit, I only brought one knife. Oh well,” he said with a shrug. Dean held a second piece of bread in his hand and tipped the jar of honey, staring at it intently until it oozed onto the bread. Righting the jar, he wiped the rim with his thumb, which he promptly licked. He eased the honeyed bread onto the peanut butter and slid the completed sandwich to Cas.

He blinked down at the sandwich. With a sigh, Cas picked it up with his fingertips. Blue eyes bored into Dean’s as he took a slow mouthful. His own eyes flashed from the angel’s lips to his eyes and back again, over and over.

Cas straightened in his chair, wide eyes going back to the sandwich. “The bread is crunchy.”

Dean grinned. “I know, right?”

“Why?”

“I dunno, Cas. Magic.”

He tilted his head to the side and squinted at Dean. “I do not believe witchcraft has anything to do with it.” He took another generous bite, eyes never leaving the hunter.

It was too much. Whether it was the way Cas’s eyes drove into him or the booze sitting warm and tingly in his stomach, Dean suddenly felt himself growing insanely jealous of that sandwich.

Then it happened.

Honey dripped onto Cas’s jaw. He dove across the distance between them and caught the drop with his tongue. His skin was rough with stubble and salty-sweet and Dean may have moaned under his breath.

“Dean--,” Cas breathed.

“Shut up and kiss me before I lose my nerve,” he whispered. The angel dropped the sandwich on the table and claimed Dean’s lips. His tongue darted into his mouth, bringing the sweet taste of honey with it, his fingers sticky on Dean’s neck as they crashed into each other. They gasped and moaned into each other’s mouths. Cas broke away only to pounce at the honey on Dean’s neck with his tongue. “God, Cas.” The sensation of Cas lapping at his neck went right to his dick which responded with growing interest. The hunter tangled his fingers into Cas’s hair and yanked him back for another kiss. He wrapped years of want and desire into that kiss, breathing deep the musky sunshine smell that was _Cas_.

He pawed at that trench coat until Cas shrugged out of it. The black jacket came next, the two devouring each other’s lips with wet smacking sounds. With a flick of his wrist, he'd wrapped Cas’s blue tie around his fist, dragging them both to their feet and bringing the distance between them to zero. For several crashing heartbeats they clung to each other, foreheads touching, afraid that if they opened their eyes the dream would be over. “Want you so bad,” Dean breathed into Cas’s mouth.

Ocean blue eyes bore into his, serious and sincere. “Take me.”

Dean lunged back to his lips, taking the lead and exploring his mouth with his tongue. Under the peanut butter and the honey was a taste that was purely Castiel, a little mint and a bit of whiskey. He’d already gotten Cas out of two layers of clothes but there were still so many left between him and his goal. His dick yelled _faster, faster_ , but his brain told him to take his time, _enjoy the triumph over every thread_.

For once, he let his brain win.

Releasing the tie, he paid homage to every button on his rumpled shirt, bringing the undershirt into view little by little. Then the belt, easing it out of the loops so that the slither of leather against fabric danced up and down his spine. Cas shoved Dean’s flannel off his shoulders and clawed at his belt, which came free with a snap and slapped on the tile floor. T-shirts were abandoned next. Bare chests heaving, they were drawn together, warm skin to warm skin for the first time as if by a magnet. Dean’s fingers caressed the lean muscles of Cas’s back.

_Holy shit, this was happening._

Dean sank to his knees. First the button, then the zipper a centimeter at a time. He dragged down his pants and boxers together, letting the fabric pool at Cas’s feet.

Goosebumps rose on his flesh under Dean’s fingers as they worshipped his thighs. His cock was hard and twitched when Dean’s breath ghosted over the head. He lapped up a bead of precum before it could drip to the floor, sending a shiver through Cas’s frame. He licked the head again and Cas let out a breathy moan. He found Cas’s eyes and grinned up at him. If a little lick made him moan like that….

Holding his gaze, he took Cas into his mouth inch by agonizingly slow inch and was rewarded with a filthy groan from deep in Cas’s throat. His lips kissed the black curls around his base and he hummed over the head in his throat.

“Dean,” Cas said with all the reverence of a prayer. His fingers tightened in Dean’s hair as he began to slide back off. He swirled his tongue around the head and took him back in, out and in, out and in. All he could taste was bitter salt and that musky sunshine.

He picked up speed with each stroke, sucking all the delicious sounds out of the angel that he could. Breaking away elicited a low whine. Liquor made Dean wobble a little as he climbed back to his feet and claimed Cas’s lips in another kiss, more urgent and needy than before.

Dean was painfully hard and his dick just begged to be let out from jeans that felt two sizes too small. He pressed against Cas until his legs hit the table behind him. Dean shoved everything to one side of it and urged Cas to lie back with a firm application of hands to chest.

The honey jar still sat open on the table. A wicked grin broke across Dean’s face as he seized the jar. Cas squinted up at him, head tilted to the side like a curious cat. Tipping the jar high above Cas’s chest, golden honey dripped in a thin string to puddle over first one nipple then the other. Dean licked his still-smiling lips. Planting his hands on the table on either side of Cas, he ducked his head down and caught the slow trickle of honey that was headed south down his side. He followed the trail with his tongue, closing his lips around a nipple and sucking hard. He bucked and let out an open-mouthed moan that Dean could feel vibrating under his lips.

Cas snaked his hands between them and tore at the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans until they sprang loose. He shoved them and the boxers underneath down. Dean gasped in relief. Cas’s fist closed around his erection and stroked roughly.

“Son of bitch. Lube,” Dean muttered, eyes tearing through the kitchen. They landed on a bottle of vegetable oil. After a quick consideration of the pros and cons, Dean shrugged and snatched up the bottle.

Cas arched an eyebrow up at Dean. “Is this a theme?”

“Shut up,” he said, untwisting the cap and pouring some into his hand. “Have you ever done this before? With a man, I mean.”

Cas shook his head.

Dean loomed over him and licked at the honey on his other nipple. “It'll be easier for you if you try to relax.” Another lick. He circled Cas's entrance with a slick finger. Another lick. “I'm going to make it good for you.”

“I trust you.”

And then he pressed inside with one finger and Cas gasped. “How's that feel? I want you to tell me,” Dean whispered.

Cas was panting, sticky chest heaving. “Intimate.”

He slid in a second finger. “And that?”

“Full. It burns a little.”

He laid open-mouthed kisses along the shaft of his dick. “It’ll get better.” Up one side and down the other. “Relax.” His fingers massaged the ring of muscle around them until he could feel it slacken. “That’s better.”

Cas nodded and moaned, a low rumble deep in his throat. “More.”

Dean chuckled. “Easy there, tiger. Keep telling me how you feel.”

He moaned again. “Invaded. But in a good way.” A shudder caused his voice to hitch in his throat.

The honey was still within reach. Dean tipped the jar again and it rippled down Cas’s cock. “And that?”

Cas gasped. “Cold.”

Dean lapped up a thick line of honey.

“Warm. Slippery and sticky at the same time.”

He licked at the honey again and crooked his fingers, pressing in until he hit Cas’s prostate. “And that?”

Cas arched his back and gasped. “Dean.”

He wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked hard, massaging Cas’s sweet spot again. He pulled his fingers out and thrust back in with a third. “Keep talking to me.”

“Dean,” he moaned, deep and gravelly and completely wrecked.

He kept up the pace. In and out. In and out. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Like I’m coming apart at the seams. Please don’t stop.”

Dean pulled his fingers out and oiled up his own throbbing dick, which twitched appreciatively.

Cas glared up at him. “I said _don’t_ stop.”

He lined his cock up and eased inside him. “And that?”

Cas moaned loudly. “Oh God,” he blasphemed. “So full.” Another moan and a gasp as Dean slid out and back in. “So close to you.”

Dean groaned. “ _I’m_ gonna be close if you keep talking like that.”

Inside Cas was warm and tight and slick with oil. In a word, fantastic. He drove in farther, harder, desperate to get as deep inside him as he could. Cas hooked his knees over Dean’s shoulders and Dean thrust in deeper, right to his prostate. They panted and moaned together as Dean sped up. He wrapped his still-slick hand around Cas’s cock and pumped up and down in time with his thrusting.

“I feel warm. My skin is tingling.”

“Me too,” Dean gasped. He pounded into Cas. “Just let it happen.” In and out, a brutal pace.

“I feel like I could die and it'd be the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm so close, Dean. More.”

“Hell yes.” Dean gasped for breath. He pumped his fist furiously on Cas's cock, flesh slapping loudly and echoing through the kitchen. White ropes of cum shot from Cas, covering his chest and Dean's fist. He chased him over the edge, an explosion of red pleasure behind his eyes.

They kissed again, slow and deep, sucking in air through their noses like they'd suffocate. “Now how do you feel?”

“Rapture. Sleepy. Like I never want to stop touching you.” Another kiss. “And also like we need a shower.

Dean nodded and chuckled. “Yeah I'm with you on that one. Let's go before Sam gets home.”

*                       *                       *

 

“Dean?” came Sam’s voice from the other side of the shower room door.

Dean held an index finger to his lips and Cas nodded. “Yeah?”

“Why does the kitchen smell like an apiary in a porn studio?” His voice rose in pitch, sounding vaguely concerned and a little like he didn’t really want the answer.

“Uh. I don’t know?”

“Liar!”

Cas chimed in helpfully. “Because Dean and I had sex in the kitchen and it involved honey.”

Dean glared at Cas who shrugged.

There was a long silence from the other side of the door.

“Dude, just… just bleach the freaking table.”


End file.
